Jake Steelbeak
Jake is the one of the most powerful, most feared, and most ruthless beings in the Scorpio universe. He is the most powerful Dark Defender, and has appeared in all of the first three games. It is likely that - with rumours escalating that LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood is set in Lafita - he will appear once again in the fourth game. Description Human As a young child, Jake had wavy, light brown hair which draped down to the back of his neck. He had blue eyes. He dressed in a grey tunic, grey trousers, and brown boots. Green Hand As an outcast from his village, he wore a green outfit with several pockets on it. It was a green tunic with brown trousers - which he wore for camouflage in the forest he spent most of his teenage years in. After the forming of his green right hand, the aforementioned hand was entirely made out of leaves. Due to the fact it was made in autumn, it was in a variety of colours, though mostly green. It also glowed white from inside. Vampire Battle of a Hundred Souls Sir Jake As a knight Jake usually wore a red tunic, brown trousers, and leather boots. On missions or in combat, he would wear a sleeveless chain mail vest as it allowed him more free movement than a breastplate, though he was known to sometimes wear them, the traditional red cloak of Lafitian knights, and iron-forged leg armour. Origin Background Childhood Years (0-51/2) Not much is known about Jake's childhood, because he rarely talks about it - and on the rare occassion he does he either reveals little or is extremely vague about the topic he is talking about. Most of what we know comes from Jenny, though there are some events in their earlier years that she finds difficult to talk about. Five and a half years after Jake's concievement and birth, the sorcerer Venlom attacked the village where he was raised and lived. He and a large group of soldiers raided the village where Jake and his family lived. Venlom's men pillaged the village for an ancient relic that Jake's father owned - though only Jake's parents were aware of its existence. Jake's mother demanded to know who and/or what they were searching for. Venlom parted his men in order to walk towards her. He then motioned for one of them to bring him a small wooden case. Jake's mother inquired as to what was inside the box, though Venlom gave her no reply. He simply drew a crossbow out of the case, then turned round and shot her with its electrified arrow at point-blank range in the chest. This action has since been referred to as one of the three possible events in Jake Steelbeak's lifetime that drove him to be as powerful and fury-filled as he is today (the other two considered turning points in his life are gaining the Green Hand, and the murder of his father at Anatic's Hand by Anatic himself several years later). Outcast Years (51/2-16) During his second duel with Venlom, the latter used a combination of the death spell and the fire spell - a combination little knew could be performed. The resulting metre-in-diameter black fireball incinerated Jake's right hand (he narrowly dived out of the way, avoiding total incineration). When he next made council with the wizard Oranor, the latter told him to "not lose all hope just yet," and forged - from the trees around them - a replacement hand constructed entirely of leaves, bound together by the soul of one the trees. However, the wizard warned him that such an experiment had never before been attempted, and the results of bearing two souls were unknown - and potentially catastrophic. Vampire Years (16-Approximately 1,380,000,026) At the age of sweet sixteen, Jake's true heritage began to take its toll. A few weeks after his sixteenth birthday, he met with his father. Battle of a Hundred Souls (Approximately 1,380,000,026) Inhabiting a new body (Approximately 1,380,000,026) Ghost (Approximately 1,380,000,026) The Nine Impossible Missions (Approximately 1,380,000,036-Approximately 1,380,000,037) Fatherhood (Approximately 1,380,000,037-Approximately 1,380,000,055) Death (Unknown) Personality Child Jake - in his early childhood - was incredibly non-violent, preferring to spar with words rather than actions. Outcast Vampire Knight Abilities Jake had the natural ability to perform magic, and was able to use that to great effect. He was proficient at learning, being able to use spells after a few minutes (or sometimes days) of studying them. He was also shown to be an excellent swordsman after gaining vampirism, using his superhuman speed to make quick thrusts, parries, and blocks. As a knight his skills improved due to spending two hours a day training against fellow knights. It reached the point where - in a fair fight - he even managed to defeat King Henry. However, it was shown in New Blood that he was far less experienced with a sword as a teenager. Scorpio noted this in the 'memory chamber' inside the Caves of Kor, where he duelled against a teenage Jake Steelbeak. The younger Jake's skills in swordplay were easily eclipsed by Scorpio's own - though for the first part of the battle Scorpio delighted in tormenting Jake by not even fighting, but simply dodging, ducking, and bending out of the path of Jake's sword. Weapons and Accessories Family Members John Steelbeak - Father Alice Steelbeak - Mother Jennifer 'Jenny' Steelbeak - Sister Wildbeast Steelbeak - Wife Ingrid Steelbeak - Daughter Bradley Richardson - Brother-in-law Rebecca Adams - Sister-in-law Ariel Richardson - Niece Relationships John Steelbeak Jake spent most of his outcast life Alice Steelbeak Jake has little memories of his mother, due to her mother when he was very young. However, he did miss her. Jenny Steelbeak Wildbeast Bradley Richardson Ariel Richardson Elizabeth Elizabeth (surname unknown) was a young vampire girl who Jake spent a lot of his time at Rankorak - as well as several assignments - alongside. Jake and Elizabeth have a mixed relationship. It seems that they like each other a lot inside by the end of Jake's first assignment alongside her, but at first they hated each other and were suspicious of one another - but then Elizabeth helped him after he suffered near-fatal injuries due to a combination of fever, sunlight, and heavy combat. They care about each other deeply and would do anything to protect each other. Although Jake never really shows that he likes Elizabeth, he says that she is "one of the few people in this cruel little world of ours that I could call 'friend'." Elizabeth mentioned a few times that Jake was "handsome" and that he was tall and fierce. While Jake finds himself naive and confused as his feelings for Elizabeth develop. At times she is impatient, as she and Jake disagree on a plan. Still, they've hugged once and they kissed in their quest to recover the Ghost Armour. Elizabeth had even kissed him on the jaw after they worked together to slay the great beast Nosiop. Also in New Blood, Jake admits that he likes Elizabeth a lot when Ariel asks him. Before Oliver is murdered he asks Jake what he Jake would think if he Oliver asked Elizabeth to be his mate, Jake briefly argues with him and walks off leaving him Oliver on his own as he Jake is jealous of Oliver for liking Elizabeth too. Jake and Elizabeth make a strong pair and together they even saved the world from the dangerous, cruel, and menacing Warped Consumer. In New Blood, Sir Jake discusses Wildbeast's pregnancy with Ariel. At one point in the conversation - in response to Ariel asking him if he was worried - he says "I've been a father before, Ariel." This could either be referencing his daughter, Ingrid, or implying that he mated with Elizabeth at some point in his life and had at least one child with her. Venlom Anatic Notes * He suffers from hydrophobia. He has had this ever since childhood, and never learnt to swim due to his fear. * In Age of Evil he claimed to have once seen the Big Bang and waited to find Brigstone in the modern day again. This would make him approximately 13.8 billion years old. This means that he has probably lived longer than anyone else in the Scorpio universe. However, this claim cannot officially be made as Anatic's age remains unknown. ** He watched his childhood, occassionally doing kind things (eg: leaving encouraging messages or food at times of hunger). However, he knew he could never interfere directly (eg: talking to or even touching a younger version of himself, saving his mother from being killed), so he did nothing to change his timeline. *** In New Blood, he hinted at also having watched parts of Anatic's. This was unofficially revealed when he taunts Anatic with "Remember that tree you used to love climbing? The one that got cut down? ''I ''cut it." * During his time as a vampire he was content to use the Shadow Daggers unlike his fellow vampires, who viewed it as dishonourable to have two swords in a fight. ** However, the Vampire King used them in his duel against Bluebird, alongside Jake Steelbeak. Regardless of them outnumbering him two-to-one, Bluebird still managed to take Korkrax and Kornan from the king's hands and stabbed him in the chest with the pair of them. However, Jake's sheer fighting ability proved too much for Bluebird, and he retreated. * Most of the leaves in Jake's right hand were from chestnut trees. This is a coincidental link between himself and Jenny Steelbeak, as her middle name is 'Chestnut'. * His creator has confirmed that Jake's initials (specifically, J and S) were chosen to match his own. * He was conceived by the side of a lake near his village, as he revealed in New Blood. * In LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame, he can swim in (and sink to the bottom of) water. However, whilst vampires can voluntarily do that, Jake personally would never do it for reasons mentioned above. * Until he was five and a half years old, he had strawberry-blonde hair. However, between the ages of five and five1/2, his hair turned black gradually. Quotes LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame * Vampires are not emotional sissy boys. Vampires do not attend high school. They... do... not... sparkle. We are insatiable, unstoppable things bred for killing and deceiving. You may look at them in Lafita and wonder where the hatred of an entire ''species went. The answer is... it went into me.'' LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil * Do you wish to know death? If so, I can deliver that cold embrace. I have done so more times than your heart has beaten in your chest. LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark * Stand aside. I was duelling on the heads of diplodocuses before your species evolved. LEGO Scorpio 4: New Blood * You see to know everything about him, yet nothing about me. Let me tell you. I am what could be called a 'powerhouse' of destruction and desolation. I have laid waste to ''armadas. I have slain more monsters than you have lived years. I am the killer of countless, the murderer of millions, the butcherer of billions. I am the unstoppable force, the immovable object. You could attack me in any way your pathetic, quivering little excuse for a species sees fit or possible, and I would not even say "ouch". I have decimated entire galaxies, and now you stand in my way. Step aside, or I shall gladly exterminate your atoms. One. By. One. * ''Bones is not a man, Bradley. Nor is he a beast. He just ''is. You cannot kill what just is.'' * Remember that tree you used to love climbing? The one that got cut down? ''I ''cut it. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Dark Defenders Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Characters Characters Category:Vampires Category:Battle of a Hundred Souls fighters Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:Characters that have been more than one species Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:Males